An American Werewolf In Amity Park REVISED
by Ecto-Plasmatic Authors
Summary: A revised version of the story. The nicktoons go to a creepy universe, but a monster attacks Danny. Timmy gets suspicious when something strange happens to Danny, and realizes Danny is turning into a werewolf! Can he help his friend break the curse?
1. The Attack

dannyfangirl: Hi! This is Ectoplasmic Authors! I'm dannyfangirl!  
tomboyishgirl108: I'm tomboyishgirl108!  
yellowhearts: And I'm -yellowhearts-!  
dannyfangirl: We have a new story for you readers, which is technically a rewrite of my story. But it's going to be WAY different.  
tomboyishgirl108: Hai. (yes in Japanese)  
yellowhearts: Yuppers!  
dannyfangirl: This will mostly be about two friends...Danny & Timmy.  
Timmy: Cool! The story's about me!  
Danny: And me!  
yellowhearts: Both, Butch Hartman's creations!  
tomboyishgirl108: Butch Hartman Brothers!  
dannyfangirl: oh yeah!  
yellowhearts: Pretty Much...  
Danny & Timmy: We're... RELATED?!?  
dannyfangirl: yeah, created by same guy...  
Danny & Timmy: COOL!  
Timmy: on to the story...

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE ATTACK

"This place isn't that scary, right guys?" Spongebob asked as he looks at the scary forest.

The Nicktoons right now traveled to a dimension where it was always the night with the full moon up into the dark sky. The scenery were creepy forests where there eyes watching you and branches of the trees that seem to grab you. Spongebob, Danny, Timmy, and Jimmy walked into the woods. Danny suddenly steps on a twig.

"Gaaah!" cried Spongebob, "A snake!" He suddenly jumped onto Danny's arms.

"Don't worry," Timmy said taking the twig that Danny stepped on and showed it to Spongebob, "It was just a twig."

"Oh," Spongebob said, "Gaaah! A twig!" Spongebob still clings to Danny as he shakes uncontrollably with fear and his teeth chattered. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Why are we here again?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"Easy, Timmy," Jimmy said, "I heard that there was this purple crystal gem that I wanted to see and observe."

"So, we're here for a gem?" Danny said irritated. He looks at Spongebob as the sea creature smiles. Danny drops him onto the ground.

Spongebob rubs his head, and sees something gleaming into the forest. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"The light!" Spongebob said, "I can see the light." The Nicktoons head to the gleaming light. As Danny and the others followed it, there was a hard-breathing noise and red eyes watching him.

"Huh?" Danny turned around, but the eyes and breathing he heard was gone.

"Danny, are you coming?" called Timmy from the woods.

"Uh I'm coming!" Danny called back to his friends. He looked back around just in case.

"The light!" Spongebob called again.

"What light?" asked Danny.

"That purple lightish thingy over there!" Spongebob said.

Danny ran to meet up with his friends. However, as Danny left there was someone or something following him. Something that seemed dangerous.

Danny finally catches up with his friends and they glanced at something.

"What the?" Jimmy wondered. They saw a wall covered with pure purple crystals.

"Glowy!" Timmy said.

"Glowy and pretty!" said Spongebob as his eyes gleam and the Nicktoons are amazed to see the crystals.

"Great! Just what we need!" said Jimmy, "But how can I break it?"

"Not a problem," said Danny with a smile. He changes into Danny Phantom and uses his ghost rays to hit the crystals. They break apart and shatter all over.

Spongebob takes off his pants as he holds them up in the air. The crystals fall inside his pants like it was a bag. "It pays to have square pants," Spongebob said with a laugh.

"Awesome, dude!" Timmy said to Danny, still shooting beams.

"Thank you," Danny said with a smile, bowing down, and still in midair.

Jimmy sighs and smiles seeing Danny and Jimmy. "Danny and Timmy," Jimmy said happily, "Getting along happily."

"I don't get it?" Spongebob said, "What do you mean?"

"It's Danny and Timmy," Jimmy explained, "It may not seem like it, but they were becoming closer to each other."

Spongebob looked at Danny and Timmy strangely and glanced at Jimmy. "Okay," Spongebob said, "This is weird for two boys doing"

"I didn't mean that!" Jimmy snapped, "Ew! I meant they're becoming good friends."

"Oh," the sponge said.

Something in the woods watches Danny. "Huh?" Danny turned around again but saw nothing.

"All right," Jimmy said happily, "We collected enough gems."

"Good," Danny said, "Now let's get outta here. Something's not right."

"Yeah!" Spongebob agreed, "This place is so scary! Just like that monster coming closer to us."

"What?!?" Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny gasped. They turned and saw something coming out of the woods.

"What's that?" Jimmy asks.

"It looks like a wolf," Timmy said.

"Look out!" alarmed Danny. Danny pushed Jimmy and Timmy out of the way. The monster looks at the Nicktoons and growled deeply.

"Nicktoonstime to unite!" Jimmy cried in his battle cry. He takes out his tornado blaster as Timmy takes his Star Blaster and Spongebob takes his Karate Gloves.

Danny hits the monster with ghost beams. "Ha! Take that!" Danny said, "Huh?" The wolf was unaffected by the beams. It roared.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jimmy and Timmy screamed. They shoot tornados and Wish Stars at the beast with a sudden explosion.

"Yes!" Jimmy cried happily, "We nailed it! Huh?"

"What?" Timmy added, seeing what happens.

The smoke clears, but the wolf was not harmed or hurt. It growled at them and looked at Spongebob.

"Okay!" Spongebob said to it, "Time to use my Super Duper Secret Ka-Ra-Tay move!" Spongebob takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and relaxed. The wolf leaps at Spongebob.

"Spongebob!" Danny cried.

Spongebob opens his eyes. "Hi - !" Spongebob was about to say but Danny grabs him off-screen and the wolf misses. "Hey!" Spongebob snapped as Danny carries him, "I was about to use my Super Duper Secret Ka-Ra-Tay move!"

"If it weren't for me," Danny said as they landed on the ground, "You'll be Super Duper Dead!"

The Nicktoons turn to see the wolf roaring at them. "Run!" Timmy cried. The Nicktoons ran out of the forest, screaming.

Soon, they were out of the forest. Jimmy pushes a button on his Inter-dimensional Walkie-Talkie (Or Neutronic Recallers) as it creates a portal to his lab. Jimmy, Spongebob, Danny, and Timmy were about to go it. Suddenly, the wolf leaped and tackled Danny.

"Danny!" Timmy cried as he and Jimmy sees this and Spongebob jumps in the portal. Timmy comes to the wolf as it pins Danny.

The wolf roared and bit Danny on the arm. "AAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Danny screamed in pain. Timmy gasped but loaded his Star Blaster.

"YAAAAH!" yelled Timmy. He shoots a powerful Wish Star that hits the wolf onto the ground, letting go of Danny.

"Timmy," Danny said to him, "You saved me."

"Yeah, no big," Timmy said happily, but gasped. Danny's arm that was bitten was bleeding crimson red and Danny was groaning in pain, almost dying.

"Timmy?" Jimmy asked coming to the two, "Danny!" Jimmy sees Danny's injury. "We gotta get him in the lab!" Jimmy cried. Timmy and Jimmy grab Danny by the shoulders, carrying him into the portal as Danny closes his eyes and his mind becomes pitch black

**End of Chapter...

* * *

**

tomboyishgirl108: Whoo! That was awesome!  
yellowhearts: Yeah!  
dannyfangirl: But this is bad with Danny getting injuried.  
Timmy: Oh no! Poor Danny!  
Danny: I'm hurt, NOOOO!  
dannyfangirl: Don't worry! I'm sure something good will happen...I hope.  
Timmy: The next chapter is coming soon.  
tomboyishgirl: Yeah that was sad. And it will.  
yellowhearts: DUN DUNN DUNN 


	2. Side Effects

**CHAPTER 2: SIDE EFFECTS**

_"Danny?"_

_"Danny? Are you okay?"_

_"Snap out of it!"_

Voices were in Danny's head. He wakes up and opened his eyes. In his point of view, he sees Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob around him. "I think he's snapping out of it!" Timmy said, "Danny, you okay?"

"Where am I?" Danny asked.

"Back at the lab," Jimmy said.

"We are?" questioned Danny. He gets up but felt a sudden sharp pain on his arm. "YEOW!" He cried. "Why- Why's there pain?" he said. Danny looks at his arm, which was bandaged and bleeding red.

"That's why there's pain," said Spongebob.

"Don't touch it Dan," Jimmy said, "You got bit by a monster. You were very lucky! If Timmy wasn't there to save you, he wouldn't have gotten out alive."

"Really?" Danny asked and turns to Timmy.

"Yep," Timmy said softly, "I did save you."

Danny smirks. "Thanks Timmy," he said.

"No problem," replied Timmy.

"Quick, let's get out of this scary place!" SpongeBob told. Danny and Timmy nod and they leave to the portal.

"Wait, my lab's scary?" asked Jimmy.

"What?" Spongebob asked, "No! Of course not! Hee hee."

"I'm just glad Danny's okay," Jimmy said. "The action to that bite could've been rational."

"Huh?" SpongeBob said confused.

"But isn't this sweet?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo poofed out of nowhere.

"What's sweet?" Jimmy asked.

"Danny and Timmy," Wanda said, "They are very good friends. Like..."

"PUDDING AND CHEESE!" Cosmo said. Jimmy, Spongebob, and Wanda stare at Cosmo. "Or Peanut butter and jelly!" Cosmo screams. They stare more. "What? I like pudding & cheese." he said.

Pure silence was all that was heard. There wasn't even a cricket chirping. "Where's the cricket?" Cosmo asked.

Meanwhile, Timmy and Danny go to Casper High. "So this is what it's like in a high school," Timmy said.

"Oh, it's okay," Danny said. "Only LOADS of hard work. Lots."

"Great." Timmy muttered.

"Yeah, it's cool the first time, but then you start to dread it," said Danny.

Timmy nods.

Danny smirks. "How's elementary?" Danny wondered.

"Evil," Timmy simply replied.

"Crazy teachers, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Guys!" a voice called.

Timmy and Danny turned to see Tucker, Sam, and a new kid. "Hi Sam and Tuck!" Timmy greeted.

"Hey guys!" said Sam.

"Hey Sam, hey Tuck." Danny said. "Who's the new kid?"

The new kid has curly green hair, dark green eyes, and wore a black sweater and gray pants. "I'm Bane," the kid said, "And who's this? Your brother? Bane looks at Timmy.

"Brother?" Timmy asked and laughs, "I'm not his brother! I'm his friend."

"Yeah," said Danny. "This is Timmy and I'm Danny."

"They just look like brothers." Tucker said.

"Oh, okay," said Bane.

Later on Timmy meets up with Danny who's finally out of school. "Finally you're here!" Timmy said.

"Sorry," Danny said, "We had this huge test! Man, it was hard!"

"I feel your pain," mumbled Timmy, "By the way, Jimmy and I are playing video games at my house! Wanna join?"

"Sure!" Danny said, "Nothing beats a test than playing video games all day long!"

At Timmy's house, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny are on the couch, playing Space Crash Nebula on Timmy's V-Cube.

"I'm winning!" cheered Timmy.

"Oh no you're not!" Danny said.

"Man!" moaned Jimmy. Suddenly, Jimmy scores more points than Timmy and Danny. "WHOO-PEE!" cheered Jimmy. He does the in your face dance.

"Dumb luck," mumbled Timmy.

"It's not fair," Danny growled, "I want a rematch!" Danny is catching up to Jimmy, and gains one more point than him. "Ah ha!" he shouted.

"Hmmph," said Jimmy.

Then Timmy wins this time. "Yes! I win! Finally!" Timmy said.

"There's only one more level! Who can ace this wins the game!" Danny spoke. They play again. Then Danny's space ship gets destroy.

"Player 3 defeated," the game said.

"WHAT?!" Danny cried.

"It's okay dude," Timmy said, "It's just a game."

"Yeah." Cosmo said with he and Wanda as goldfish in Timmy's bowl.

"Can we play? " Wanda asked.

Danny comes to the goldfish bowl and roars at them with sharp fangs and foam coming out of his mouth.

"By the foaming mouth and sharp teeth, I'll say no." Cosmo said.

"Are you okay Danny?" Jimmy asked, "Cuz you ought to brush your teeth." Timmy raises an eyebrow at the foaming Danny.

Danny hits Jimmy to the wall. "Was that a suggestion?" he demanded.

"Uh…yes?" Jimmy said. Danny roars at him. "Uh...I mean no!" Jimmy said.

"Good," growls Danny.

Timmy's dad comes in. "Hey! A V-Cube!" Timmy's dad said, "Can I play? Can I play?"

"NO!!!" Danny roars at him. He suddenly, bites off a piece of the cushion from the couch and spits it at Timmy's dad.

"Well fine!" Timmy's dad says. He takes the V-Cube. "MINE!" he shuts the door after.

"Yeesh," mutters Timmy's dad as he walks out of the room.

"Thanks a lot," Jimmy said, "Now we have no games to play!"

"What's wrong with you?" Timmy asked to Danny, "You're acting like some kind of animal!"

Danny roars. "Nothing is wrong with me!" Danny said, "I'm going to Spongebob's universe! Good bye!" Danny leaves and slams the door shut.

At the Krusty Krab, Danny is working with Spongebob. "Order up!" Spongebob said, giving the Patty to Danny. Then, Danny sniffs the patty. Spongebob looks at him. "Are you okay?" Spongebob asked. No response. "Danny?"

Suddenly, Danny eats the Krabby Patty in one bite. "Yeah. I'm fine." Danny replied.

"But you ate that Krabby Patty that was for the customer," Spongebob said.

"So?" Danny growled.

"I'll make a new one." Spongebob makes a new one and gives it to Danny. "Try not to gobble it," Spongebob said.

Danny snarls and he leaves to give the patty to the customer. "Here you go," Danny said to the fish.

"Thanks," the fish said.

"No problem," said Danny through clenched teeth. Suddenly, Danny felt itchy and scratched himself.

"Danny, do you have a rash by chance?" SpongeBob asked.

"No!" Danny said back. "But I'm itchin' like crazy!"

"Maybe you ate something bad," said Spongebob.

"NO!" Danny snapped. All the fish stare at him.

"He's weird," whispered one fish to another. The other fish nodded.

"I'M NOT WEIRD!!!!" Danny growled. Several fish run away.

Mr. Krabs comes out. "What's the matter, boy?"

"It was all Danny, sir." Squidward told.

"Danny me boy, you're FIRED!" yelled Mr. Krabs.

Danny gasps. "Say what?!"

"No he isn't!" Spongebob said. "There's something wrong with him! And if you fire him, then I quit cuz I ain't working with out Danny!"

Mr. Krabs thinks for a sec, and then says "Okay, I'll give him another chance."

"I'll talk with him," Spongebob said. He takes the growling Danny to Jimmy's universe.

In the Candy Bar in Retroville, Danny was with Spongebob as they have ice cream. "What's wrong with you?" Spongebob asked, "Do you want me to lose my job?"

Danny growled a bit. Spongebob cowered under his seat seeing Danny's eyes. "Danny?" the sponge asked and snapped at him.

"Huh?" Danny wondered, "Oh. I'm okay."

Timmy and Jimmy enter the Bar. "Hey guys," Timmy said.

"Oh guys! Thank goodness you're here!" SpongeBob said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked. He cocked an eyebrow

"It's Danny," Spongebob explained, "He was itching crazy and he growled at me!"

"That's it?" Timmy asked, "You should have seen him with us! He was roaring and growling at us also! Also he scared Cosmo and Wanda."

"So?" Spongebob asked, "How bad can that be?"

"Very bad," said Timmy. "Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy turned to his fairies, disguised as silverware.

Cosmo and Wanda appear and show a clip on a TV of what happened. SpongeBob cringes. "Change the channel! Change the channel!" Spongebob screamed and held to Jimmy tightly.

"You're choking me!" Jimmy gagged.

Timmy turned the TV off. SpongeBob lets go. "Sorry." Spongebob was relieved and lets go of Jimmy, as the boy genius collapses on the ground.

"No problem," said Jimmy.

"So what's wrong?" Timmy asked to Danny.

"I...uh...I'm not sure," Danny said.

"Maybe it's mood swings," Jimmy said.

"Maybe," said Timmy.

"Danny's pregnant!?!" Spongebob said.

"Okay, ew," said Timmy.

The kids smacked their heads at Spongebob's stupidity.

Danny growls. "I'm a boy you dork!" the ghost boy said and chokes Spongebob.

"Sorry," Spongebob said, "But Carl got pregnant last time."

"Don't remind me," said Jimmy with disgust. "Maybe its puberty."

"Maybe that's it," Spongebob said, "I mean...it's not like ghost puberty or like that Danny's gonna turn into some kind of monster. Right?"

"You have an overactive imagination," Jimmy said.

"Uh...right." Timmy said.

"Well," Danny said and yawns, "It's almost the night and we should get a good night's sleep and get this out of our hands."

"Yeah. I'm tired also," Spongebob said.

"Me too," Jimmy said, "How about you Timmy?" Jimmy looks at Timmy, who has a suspicious look. "Timmy?" Jimmy asked.

"Huh? What?" Timmy asked.

"We get some sleep right?" Jimmy asked.

"Um, yeah," replied Timmy. Danny, Jimmy, and Spongebob leave. Timmy leaves but has a suspicious look on his face.

"He's too tired to even think," SpongeBob said to Jimmy.

It was the night and everyone is asleep. Meanwhile at Casper High, Mr. Jalony, the janitor, was sweeping the halls.

He whistles a tune but suddenly hears a growl. "Huh?" he wondered. A shadowy creature comes up behind him. We can only see its shadow and the janitor screams.

**-End of Chapter-**


	3. Investigation

_Here's the third chapter of American Werewolf In Amity Park..._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 3: INVESTIGATION

"Danny! Wake up!" Timmy cried.

Danny woke up and turns to see his friends in front of him. "What are you guys doing here?" He realizes something. "Wait a second. Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late for school!"

"There won't be school today," Jimmy spoke.

"Why?" asked Danny.

Timmy flicks on the TV with the news channel on.

"This is Tiffany Snow with Amity Park news!" the reporter said, "Last night, there was an attack in Casper High."

"What?" Danny questioned.

"Here's Lance Thunder interviewing the victim." she said.

"Thanks Tiff," Lance said, "This is high school janitor, Mr. Jalony. Mr. Jalony, please tell us what happened?"

"It was so horrible!" the old man cried, "So scary! So-so-abnormal!"

"I think this guy has issues," Spongebob said.

"Yeah," Jimmy said in agreement.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lance asked.

"I was sweeping the hallway as always in the night...but then...IT ATTACKED! The big, scary, ugly werewolf!" Mr. Jalony explained.

"A werewolf?" the Nicktoons repeated.

"There's no such thing as werewolves," Jimmy said.

"Oh yeah?" Spongebob asked, "What about Timmy's fairies? And Danny being half ghost? And the aliens? And the mutants? And the ghosts? And the ghost dragon? And the pixies?"

"Still..." Jimmy said, now a bit unsure.

"And the monsters? And the robots? And the..."

"Okay I get it!" Jimmy snapped.

"Are you sure it was a werewolf?" Lance asked to the janitor on TV.

"I think it was," Mr. Jalony said, "A creature attacked me. It looked like a giant black-furred dog that stood on its hind legs. With TEETH! Teeth fur, and claws! And TEETH!!"

"Ok...ay," Lance said. "Back to you Tiff!"

"Okay," Tiffany said, "We'll be right back for Amity Park News."

Jimmy turns off the TV and turns to his friends. Their eyes were widened.

"This looks bad guys," Timmy said, "What should we do?"

"Hmmm..." Jimmy wondered doing a thinking pose, "Think Jimmy, think!" He snaps his fingers. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, what?" asked Timmy.

"We can do an investigation," Jimmy said, "I'll get Tucker to come with me and we'll go to the school, to find any clues. Meanwhile, you Danny, and Timmy and Spongebob go to the streets of Amity Park in case that wolf monster comes back."

"Ooh!" Spongebob said, "This will be like Sherlock Homes, Nancy Drew, and the Pink Panther!" Spongebob hums the Pink Panther theme.

"How would you guess?" Timmy asked sarcastic.

"Nicktoons...UNITE!" Jimmy said in battle cry.

"Dun, dun dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun... dun dun dun dun..." hummed Spongebob.

"Well that just ruined the moment," muttered Jimmy.

* * *

Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob were walking in the streets while Jimmy was with Tucker in the school. "Okay guys," Danny said, "Time to fly! I'm going ghost!" 

Danny tries to go ghost but can't. "Huh?" Danny wondered, "I'm going ghost!" Still nothing.

"What happened?" asked Timmy.

"I can't go ghost," Danny said still a human.

"That's weird," Spongebob said, "How can that be? Maybe we should head back to the Fenton Lab."

"Guys!" a voice said.

The three turn to Sam and Bane. "Guys? What are you doing here?" Danny asked, "It's dangerous."

"Tucker told us about the attack," Sam said, "And we decide to come with you."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Hey look!" Spongebob said.

"What?" Timmy asked, "Is it the werewolf?"

"No," Spongebob said, "A penny!"

"SpongeBob!" Danny glared.

"Sorry."

"NICKELS!!!!" screamed Timmy. The teens stare at Timmy. "Sorry," Timmy said, "I was hanging with Cosmo a bit."

"Come on guys," Spongebob said walking, "We got to-WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, a net comes and traps Spongebob. "AAAAAH!" yelled Spongebob.

"Spongebob!" Danny, Timmy, and Sam cried.

"Guys, SAVE ME!" screamed Spongebob

They go to the captive Spongebob. A shadowy figure comes in. It was a tall man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes, wearing a trench coat and hat with weapons. "Gotcha you creature," the man said.

"Hey!" Danny said, "You captured our friend! And he's not a creature."

"Yeah," Timmy said, "He's a kid in a sponge costume that's badly dressed."

"Hey!" retorted Spongebob.

"He is?" the man asked, "Sorry about that." He unties Spongebob.

"What are you supposed to be?" Spongebob asked.

"I'm Cornelius Jacobs," the man said, "World famous creature hunter."

"You're more of a Corny Cracker," Timmy said.

"WACKO ALERT!" screamed Spongebob.

Danny stared at them. "Sorry," the two said.

"If you're wondering, I'm here to find that werewolf that I heard on the news." Corny said.

"That's weird," Danny said, "So is me and my friends."

"You guys?" Corny asked. There was a moment of pause. He laughs out loud. "You got to be kidding be!" he said, "You hunting monsters? You're just kids!"

"We're special kids!" Sam said.

"Waaay more special than a cracker-head!" said Timmy.

"Yeah!" Spongebob said, "We're from different universes and we're here to catch the werewolf so we can save the day and the town!"

There was another moment of pause. Corny laughs again. "Yeah right!" He said, "When pigs fly!"

"You fly?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Hey!" snapped Corny.

"Creamed-Corn Cracker head!" Timmy said, pointing and laughing.

"Now you kids run along and let the professionals do all the work." Corny leaves.

"The nerve of that guy!" Spongebob said, "Treating us like kids!"

"Spongebob," Danny said, "We ARE kids."

"I'm a kid?" Spongebob asked.

"Aw man!" Sam cried, "It's late. My parents are gonna kill me!"

"You can go Sam," Danny said, "We'll handle this."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"He's sure," Bane said, "Come on. I'll walk you home." Sam and Bane leave.

"So what are we gonna do?" Timmy asked.

"Well," Danny said, "I'll sure I can handle this on my own. Timmy, you and Spongebob go that way and I'll go the other way. Got it?"

"Got it!" Timmy and Spongebob said. They leave in different directions.

* * *

Later on, Timmy and Spongebob were walking about. "I'm so tried," Timmy said, "It's so dark and the monster isn't even here?" 

"Don't worry Timmy," Spongebob said, "Look!" Spongebob points to a full moon that bright in the sky. "There's a moon up and it's bright so we can see clearer."

"What about Danny?" Timmy asked, "Isn't a bit weird that Danny can't change to Danny Phantom?"

"True," SpongeBob said back. "But don't worry. I'm fine if Danny is fine. I'll really sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bane was home as Sam leaves and goes to her house. 

"Thanks Bane," Sam said.

"No big." Bane said and leaves to his house. Sam leaves also.

She walks on the streets, when unknown to her, someone or something was glaring at her.

"Why do I feel like someone's watching me?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Cut to Timmy and Spongebob. "Timmy," Spongebob said, "You seem to be caring about Danny so much." 

"So what?" Timmy asked.

Spongebob cocked an eyebrow.

"Well," Timmy said, "Danny is my babysitter and best friend, although you and Danny are the most important best friends."

"He's like your brother?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," Timmy said.

* * *

Cut to Sam. She was walking to her house and hears a growling noise. 

"Huh?" she turns around but saw nothing.

She resumed walking The growling noise gets louder and louder until...

* * *

Cut to Timmy and Spongebob. "Well," Timmy said, "Danny is like my brother and I-" 

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Spongebob, what was that for?" asked Timmy.

"I didn't scream." Spongebob said.

_**"AHROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **_

They hear a howling noise. "What was that?" Spongebob asked feeling scared.

"I don't know," Timmy said, "But that scream sounded like-" The two realize something and their eyes pop.

"SAM!" Timmy and Spongebob cried.

"Oh boy..." Spongebob said.

* * *

Timmy and Spongebob run across the streets. "Sam! Where are you?" Spongebob cried. 

"Sam!" Timmy called.

"Sam please call back!"

They gasped. Near a light post, was Sam lying on the floor. "Oh dear Neptune," Spongebob said as they came to the knocked out Sam.

Timmy stared at Sam, sprawled out on the floor "Is she?" Timmy was about to say as Spongebob check's Sam's pulse on his wrist.

"She's not dead," Spongebob said relieved, "But looks like she was knocked out. But who?"

'The werewolf.' Timmy thought.

As Spongebob walks, four feet walks behind them. Timmy heard something. He turns around, but saw nothing. He turns back.

"What is it?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know," Timmy said, "But I think we should get out of here."

"Why?" Spongebob asked.

"Cause-"

Before Timmy can say anything, a monster jumps in front of them.

"AAAAAAH!" Timmy and Spongebob held to each other and saw the monster.

"The janitor was right!" Timmy said, "I think it is a werewolf!"

"DON'T EAT US!!!!" SpongeBob yelled. "I'm too chewy, he's got buckteeth and a stupid pink hat!"

"Hey!" Timmy snapped.

The monster growled again. The monster was larger than them. It had black fur all over its body and huge muscles on its arms and legs. It had claws that were sharp enough to slice a person in half and fangs that can rip off a truck. It had the head of the wolf as its yellow eyes glared at the two.

"I'm scared," Spongebob said.

"Yeah, I thought so," Timmy said. They screamed.

The creature pounces at them but the boys dodged. "Where's Danny?" Timmy asked. "He should have been here by now."

"Probably he's ten blocks away to us!" Spongebob said, "Besides, he can't fly and must be running now."

"Maybe," Timmy said. The monster growled and grabbed Spongebob by the leg. "Hey!" Timmy said, "Keep your paws off!"

Timmy grabs Spongebob, before the monster bit them. "Thanks Timmy," Spongebob said. "Come on!" Timmy said, "Time to fight him! Nicktoons...unite!"

"I thought Jimmy can say that," Spongebob said.

"I look like him, so there," Timmy snapped. "Besides, he's not here and so is our second in command, Danny."

"I see," Spongebob said and takes out his karate gear, "Let's go!"

Timmy and Spongebob do a kung fu pose as the monster leaps at them. Timmy jumps up and takes out his fairy wands. He zaps the monster with them. The magic didn't affect the creature, but it roars in pain.

"What the heck?" Timmy wondered. "My magic didn't work!"

"It kinda did." SpongeBob stated.

Spongebob comes and uses karate on the beast. "Okay!" Spongebob said, "Time for my Secret Super Duper Karate move!"

Spongebob takes a deep breath and pauses for a second. Spongebob opens his eyes about to use his move. "Hi-" He was about to say.

Suddenly, the monster looked at Timmy and Spongebob. Somehow, it had scared look. But it growled at the two and left off.

"Hey! Come back!" Spongebob called.

"Come back?" Timmy repeated, "You want the monster to rip you apart?"

"No!" replied Spongebob "But I wanna do my Secret Super Duper Karate move on him."

Timmy slapped his forehead. Then there was a bright light. Spongebob and Timmy look at the sky to see the sun coming up as night turns into day. "Come on," Timmy said, "We should head back."

**-End of Chapter-**

* * *

_That's it. Still, it looks bad for Sam, Timmy, and Spongebob. Hope you read and review!_


End file.
